


Suitcase

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 12, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: For Valentine's Day (June 12th in Brazil). With Lucifer being free, Sam and Dean convince Rowena to move in to their bunker, knowing she was the only one who could help them to put Lucifer in the cage again.





	Suitcase

_Pack it all away_

_Pack it all in one suitcase_

_I got all I need_

_I got all I need to be free_

**Suitcase-Sia**

 

Rowena was sitting on the simple bed of one of the bedrooms in the Bunker, staring at her hands on her lap. She was tired of constantly having to move and hide for being a witch, for being the mother of the King of Hell, and because she was attached to the supernatural.

The last news in her life now was that her son had died, which she had serious doubts about and Lucifer was on the loose and she could be his next victim, being the only one who knew how to return him to the cage and for that, the Winchester had convinced the witch a week ago to go to the bunker with them, after reminding her how Lucifer had broken her neck the first time.

Of course, it had also helped them that they had put the iron cuffs on her when she'd beem considering the offer. She could leave the room, but Dean was always at the table near the stairs, which made it difficult for her to leave. The oldest brother was always staring at her angry and suspiciously, and Sam, who was always the one who negotiated with her, and by whom she had begun to feel affinity and desire, had hardly said two words to her since she had arrived.

She was tired of being treated like a prisoner too.

Knowing that it was past 4pm and that Sam should be asleep and Dean in a bar, she grabbed her only suitcase and pulled out a large pair of scissors, taking her long hair and cutting a few strands and leaving it over the pillow. She then wrote the spell to put Lucifer in the cage on a piece of paper and put the book under her cloak, along with her money and closed the suitcase. She could only take the essentials with her, and sighed.

Rowena put the suitcase under the duvet, adjusting the locks she had cut to look like she was there sleeping, and quietly slipped out of the room. She sighed, looking one last time at the Bunker and then down the hallway to Sam's bedroom, knowing that outside she would be on her own, but maybe she had a chance to lead a normal life.

The sky was rosy at sunrise, and Rowena was walking on the road, waiting to see a car. In spite of the cold, only her hands were cold, for she had been walking for some time now, but the handcuffs began to scratch her wrists, bothering her.

Her mind wandered over several thoughts. She knew that somehow, Crowley wasn't dead, he was smart enough to survive even against Lucifer. There was also had the dark angel whom she had believed in a few years ago, and who had killed her, after she had declared her loyalty to him, freeing him and now he should be hunting her. And then there were the Winchester brothers.

Dean and she had never got along, after all, he was a hunter and she was a witch and they were both often on opposite sides, she trying to kill him and him, always lying and breaking his deals. But Sam, though a hunter and not very fond of her, recently seemed more receptive to her and she, receptive to him, despite the first alliances full of suspicions and betrayals.

He was becoming a bit gentle and that made her want him when they'd work together. She was afraid because she wasn't only attracted to him, the way her body reacted to him and how he respected her and was fair and often kind to her. She was falling for him, and she couldn't give in to such weakness, mainly because he was still burying himself deeper into the supernatural and all that, along with the coldness he had treated her in the last days only reaffirmed her decision to continue walking.

It was then that she heard the sound of a passing car and she hid the handcuffs around her wrists beneath the cloak making an awkward signal for him to stop. It was a man in a pick-up, in his forties, with a dangerous look and smoking a cigarette, and he opened the window, grinning maliciously:

"The madam wants a ride?"

Rowena was smiling on the outside, but she had rolled her eyes inside because she had been called madam.

The man looked at her from the top of her dress to her legs, lingering in her chest and she closed her cloak further, debating whether to get into the car or not. With her powers, she might as well cast a spell on him, but being in the handcuffs it would be difficult to deal with.

"No. She's with me." A voice said from behind Rowena and she felt her body shiver, her back straighting up even more as she heard Sam's footsteps coming from behind her, until he stood beside the witch.

Sam didn't look at her, but at the man in the car, with a scary look, that Rowena had only seen in him in fights against monsters.

"But she doesn't seem to be with you boy... Like older women, eh?" He teased him, winking at Rowena, who felt revulsion for him and instinctively took a step toward Sam's side, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, still not looking at her.

"She. Is. With. Me." Sam repeated it slowly and menacingly, and whatever he had shown beneath his flannel shirt frightened the man who cursed low and hurried away.

Rowena then took a step away from Sam, intending to leave, but he stopped her, holding her wrists by the handcuffs, finally looking at her. Sam's normally gentle eyes seemed to burn Rowena, staring at her steadily and with anger, and she jerked her hands unsuccessfully.

"Let go of me, giant!" She hissed, her eyes narrowed, staring at him indignantly, though her heart was beating fast. "That was my ride!"

"Your ride? Ha!" He said sarcastically, staring at her. Only Rowena to get him out of bed at 5pm, to make him serach for her. "With these handcuffs you would probably end up dead, or worse."

"I'd be better off than being a prisoner of yours in that dirty old bunker." She replied and he opened his mouth without believing what she was saying. Would she rather be out there, risking her life?

"You knew how things would be when you accepted our proposal to go to the Bunker." He said, finally releasing her hands from his grip, running a hand down his face, his unshaven beard showing.

"I knew you didn't trust me and so you handcuffed me, of course, I gave reasons in the past for you to distrust me..." She shook her head, tears of anger streaming down her pale face. "But since I got into the bunker, your brother has been treating me worse than the monsters you face, something I even expected, but you Samuel..."

"I... I feel something very strong for you and you ignored me completely, threw me into that bedroom without looking back or seeing me. Sometime ago you would at least come to see me to discuss but now..." She took a deep breath, feeling self-hatred at being weak and without her hands, not being able to wipe her face.

The look she gave Sam broke his heart because he had never seen the witch so vulnerable, even when the her grandson had died. Sam was surprised at her words, it wasn't her usual lies, it was something real and anyone could see it.

"If you wanted this spell so much, you could have skipped the part that you pretended to care about me and just tortured me to give it to you. Why all this trouble?" She finished, her voice low and full of emotions, staring at him with her tear-filled green eyes, before lowering her face, feeling humiliated.

"Rowena, I care about you, more than I should." He admitted, staring at her seriously, but there was affection as well, as he grabbed her wrists and freed her from the handcuffs, throwing them on the road.

Rowena looked up quickly, looking at him in surprise, not believing what he had done or said, her heart beating so fast that she wondered if he could hear it. Without the handcuffs, she could use her magic against Sam, but she didn't feel like doing it. She needed to hear what he had to say, because she still didn't believe it.

Sam continued to hold her wrists, but not to keep her prisoner, he gently massaged them where the handcuffs had left marks, leaving Rowena more confused and, to her disgust, with the feeling that her heart was melting. The man continued to stare at her as he said:

"You're free to go... But I want you to know that in fact, my brother thought about forcing you to give him he spell and getting another witch to do it." He admitted it and Rowena frowned, trying to get rid of him and when she did, stepped back, staring at Sam indignantly and sadly. "But I was the one who convinced him to be you, because I knew Lucifer would be searching you to kill you."

Sam took a deep breath, feeling the weariness that came from these arguments with her, but he wouldn't leave without saying what she meant to him. It was difficult to deal with the conclusion that he was falling for her, not only in the sexual way, but with his heart. When he had gone to her room and realized that it wasn't Rowena under the covers, it was her suitcase, he had left the bunker in a hurry, annoyed but mostly worried about her.

"Then why didn't you let him come after me?"

"Because I've lost a lot of people I love, I didn't want to lose you too, because as strange and nonsense as it may seem, I'm falling in love with you, and I realized that when I was told that Lucifer was free and you were in his blacklist." Sam said sincerely, opening his heart to her and watching Rowena's eyes widen in surprise.

"You are in love with me?" She gasped, her heart racing as she pointed to herself and then to him, before shaking her head, her eyes shining with tears and her voice cold: "I don't believe in love... And even if you were in love with me, why would you leave me alone in the bunker?"

She pulled away from him, hugging herself and staring up at the rosy, icy sky that was beginning to give way to the sun, when then she jumped, feeling Sam's strong arms hug her from behind, holding her tight to his body, not with force to stop her from breaking free if she wanted to, but so that she could feel his warm body, his heart beating for her and what he felt.

Rowena let her arms drop, releasing the cloak she held to protect her body as she felt Sam's breath on her neck, keeping one arm around her waist, while the other, he used his hand to pull something out of his jeans.

"I ignored you because I didn't know how to deal with being in love with a witch, who was often against us. You drive me crazy, but you have also conquered me, not only because you attract me, but because of you, because deep down I know you have a good heart" He said slowly, and Rowena was silent. "But when I realized that I could lose you, I decided to act, and here I am."

"Samuel... I no longer believe in love, it makes us weak and... And I want to stay away from the supernatural, I want a normal life and you are deep in it." She admitted in a sad voice, shaking her head, feeling her heart clench with the words because at heart she wanted to be able to experiment this feelings with Sam and the he seemed to know that too.

"I also dream of a normal life, and believe it, Dean too... But unfortunately, at the moment we are all people have to save them from the monsters, and you knew that when you agreed to go to the bunker."

"And Rowena, you may no longer want to feel love for what happened in your past, but you can allow yourself to live what you said you felt for me." The hand on her waist moved up to her cloak, then the neckline of her dress, reaching her chin and turning it gently to him, seeing her expression and saying in a gentle and sincere voice:

"I want you, Rowena. I'm not one of those rich men you date, I'm not a banker, I'm just a hunter. And even if you don't want to be with me, if you choose to stay in the bunker, I promise nothing supernatural will touch or hurt you." The last words he whispered in her ear, pressing his lips there.

Sam then removed his hand from his jeans and handed her a small box, as he released her from his arms so she could pick it up. Surprisingly, the witch opened the box, seeing that Sam looked shy, before she saw that there was a black hair bow, with a small red stone in the middle.

No man had ever given her a gift and Sam's gesture had touched her deeply as she diverted her attention from his gift so she could stare at Sam, curious, touched and confused.

"Why did you give it to me?" But she held the gift carefully to her, making Sam smile.

"I wanted to do something to compensate for the way I treated you, and to show that I was serious about feeling something for you. So I read that on June 12th in Brazil, they celebrate Valentine's Day and as it's June 12th today..." He then pointed to the long red curls of her, always so well combed and that he admired so much and said: "And I know how much you like your hair so I thought the bow would fit in. It's not much, but..."

Rowena stared at him surprised, looking like she was going to cry or kiss him and Sam approached, his hands taking the bow from her, hearing her protest, before he put it on the side of her hair, admiring the contrast. He then leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in her sweet scent and asked:

"And what will it be?" The redhead, still with her forehead leaning against his, looked up, seeing that he was looking at her with such warmth and frankness, and her heart was racing as she bit her lip, saying slowly:

"I want you, Samuel. I still don't believe in love, but I want you." She finished, sincere and full of emotions like passion, affection and desire.

Sam then slid the cloak she wore around her shoulders, dropping it to the floor, holding her gently by the arms, facing Rowena full of passion, seeing her beautiful eyes shine as well, in desire and anxiety and slowly he bowed his head down due to their height difference, kissing Rowena.

The kiss began with only their lips pressing against each other, and slowly Rowena relaxed in his arms, resting her hands on his strong shoulders, while Sam wrapped one arm around her waist, raising his other hand to her nape, burying his hands in the red curls which so hypnotized him, deepening the kiss. Rowena's fingernails scratched his shoulders, but it only made him keep going as she parted her lips for him and the hand on her waist slid down to her thigh covered by her dress, caressing her.

As the two broke off the kiss to breath, Rowena buried her face on his strong chest, covered by the flannel t-shirt that smelled so good, just like him and her heart beat fast as she opened a small smile, feeling safe and loved?

Sam opened a beautiful smile not only because of the kiss that he didn't know if it had been so good because she was a witch and could use the magic to attract men, but because of the image of Rowena, so small, leaning against his chest and without lipstick because of the kiss.

He then stroked her hair with his free hand, holding the other around her waist, still stroking her thigh and making the witch shiver, her eyes closed, relaxing in his arms before Sam lifted her chin gently, kissing her again.

Soon the kiss became more ardent and Rowena nibbled on his lower lip, taunting Sam and running her hands down his back, before the he lifted her into his arms and carried her toward his car.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested in a voice full of desire and she nodded as they fell uncomfortably in the front seat of the car, but they didn't care.

"Now?" She asked with a malicious grin, using one foot to caress his leg.

And Sam didn't resist, lowering his face to kiss her with passion, while his hands wandered her dress until he found the zipper, releasing her from it and admiring the beautiful body of the redhead that trembled, before he covered her body with his, running a hand down her leg and then, her waist.

"Samuel..." She whispered in desire as lowered his lips to her neck and Sam smiled at the way she called him, before returning to her lips.

He didn't like being called Samuel, but coming from her, it was so hypnotizing.

He stroked her waist, raising to her right breast and running his hand there, stroking it and going to the other, drawing a moan from Rowena who broke the kiss, tilting her head to the side, running a hand through his pants and taking control with her touch, running her beautiful fingers over his member and teasing him with a smirk on her face before Sam helped her to get rid of his t-shirt and pants.

Sam took control again, sliding his hand between her thighs, rising and then stroking her with his fingers, feeling her wet and looking at Rowena with desire and affection, seeing the same feelings in her bright eyes, seeing that it was it was what she wanted too, and covered her with his body again, kissing her.

Sam and Rowena knew things wouldn't be easy, with Lucifer free, Dean's possible reaction, and the differences between him and Rowena, but the younger Winchester was willing to fight for Rowena, knowing she'd chosen him.

 


End file.
